Retrouvailles déchirantes
by Shizuka AP
Summary: Ne dit-on pas qu'on ne prend conscience de l'importance d'une personne que quand on est amené à lui faire face une nouvelle fois ? Si tel est le cas, Hachi et Nobu devront user de courage et de bravoure. Car de toute façon, nous ne pouvons pas enterrer le passé, il refait toujours surface à un moment ou un autre.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**_** :** Les personnages appartiennent à Ai Yasawa. _

* * *

_**Il y a toujours un fragment du passé, un souvenir, qui resurgit dans votre présent …**_

_Chère Nana_,

_Voilà maintenant quatre ans que je t'ai laissé sur cette plage. Il faisait nuit. Un mois de décembre pour tout dire. Le groupe et moi, devions partir le lendemain pour une tournée mondiale. J'avais fait un choix. Celui de refouler tout sentiments à ton égard. De ce choix, je t'avais donné rendez-vous ici, sur cette plage. D'une voix hésitante et à peine audible, tu avais simplement dit "d'accord." Une dem-heure plus tard tu étais là, en face de moi. J'avais répété ce que je t'apprêtai à te dire plusieurs fois. Mais je ne m'étais aucunement préparé à ça. Ce visage si pâle, ces cernes si marqués. Un regard sans vie, terne. Tu me fixais, avec un air de compréhension. Étais-tu si malheureuse ? Ne venais-tu pas de te marier ? N'allais-tu pas avoir un enfant ? Pourquoi me montrais-tu ce regard ? Tu me rendais les choses encore plus difficile. Prenant une grande inspiration, je t'annonçai ces mots froids, déchirants et accablants. Je sentis que les larmes te montèrent aux yeux, mais, je savais que tu ne faiblirais pas. Tu serrais tes poings. Ne voulant pas te voir plus démuni, je me retournai, prenant la direction opposée à la tienne. Durant les mois qui suivirent, je ne voulais pas prendre conscience de la réalité. Je ne voulais pas voir celle que tu allais devenir. J'aurais voulu t'appeler encore « Nana Komatsu », mais je devais faire face à cette dure réalité. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je peux écrire avec sérénité « Mme Ichinose ». Mon acte cette nuit-là, a été purement égoïste, je le reconnais. J'admets que je ne voulais plus souffrir, ne plus m'impliquer dans une relation instable. Mais n'as tu pas été égoïste toi, quand tu as choisi de fuir ? Croyais-tu vraiment que te marier avec le guitariste du moment te rendrais la vie meilleure ? Non certainement pas. Tu as juste choisi la simplicité. _

_Sache tout de même que cette lettre a un but précis. Je n'ai pas fait resurgir le passé par plaisir. Cela pourrait t'étonner mais, ni Yasu, ni Nana on n'eut le courage de t'écrire. Je me suis donc porté volontaire, alors que je suis le plus mal placé. Nous avons quelque chose d'important à t'annoncer. Si tu pouvais me contacter au numéro ci-contre. Même si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fait le au moins pour les autres._

Cordialement, Nobu.

* * *

L'appartement était silencieux, seul le bruit du vent se faisait entendre. Le temps s'était arrêté pour moi. Les larmes qui coulaient indéfiniment sur ma joue, se réduisaient à tomber sur la feuille de papier que je tenais entre mes mains tremblantes. Le contact entre mes larmes et l'encre commença à fusionner, lentement, jusqu'à la déformation totale des mots. Après quatre ans il resurgissait ainsi, de façon si brutal, si violente. Il me faisait part de sa souffrance, de ses peines, de sa colère, de son amertume. Même au jour d'aujourd'hui, tous ces sentiments continuaient à le hanter. Il ne m'avait pas oublié, après tant d'années. Je n'avais donné aucun signe de vie depuis deux ans déjà. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à les côtoyer sans la présence de Nana. Un profond malaise s'était créé depuis sa disparition. Les éclats de rire n'étaient plus. La chaleur qui émanait de l'appartement 707 avait disparu. Nana avait emporté avec elle une partit de chacun de nous en prenant la décision de nous laisser... En un fragment de seconde, mon passé resurgissait. Regardant au dos de la feuille, je vis le numéro en question. Aurais-je le courage d'entendre sa voix, d'entendre celle que j'aimais, celle que j'idolâtrais, celle que j'adulais … ? De leur faire face, de revoir Nana … ? Assise sur mon lit près de la commode, je dérivai mon regard de ses écrits à la fenêtre. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne me lassais jamais de contempler ces flocons blancs si pur.


	2. Première Nuit

Note de l'auteur : Le prologue ( qui était à la base un One-Shot ) devient une fiction à part entière. Il se peut que cette fiction contienne du **spoil** ! En effet, la fiction se situe 4 ans après l'histoire actuelle de nana ( donc le dernier tome ) en espérant que celle-ci vous plaise. Les chapitres seront nommés par le nombre de nuits. Je trouvais ceci plus sympa que des titres. Oh et les reviews sont toujours la bienvenue ! (:

* * *

« Bienvenu à Tokyô Monsieur Takagi. En espérant que vous avez passé un excellent vol avec notre compagnie.

- Merci. Bonne soirée. »

C'est sur ces quelques mots que je quittai l'aéroport d'Haneda vide. Il était un peu plus de 23 heure et je n'avais pas eu le temps de réserver une chambre d'hôtel. Prenant un taxi à l'entrée de l'aéroport, je lui indiquai ma destination. Enroulant mon écharpe autour de mon coup je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à cette fameuse lettre. Dans un mois, cela fera un an que Nana est rentré au Japon. C'était un soir de janvier, elle était assise en boule devant mon appartement, pleurant à chaud de larmes. Elle ne m'avait donné aucune explications sur les raisons de son retour ou de ses pleurs. Même si j'avais quelque soupçons. Cela fut un immense choc pour Nobu. Il ne s'y attendait pas et était resté stoïque face à Nana. Celle si lui avait sourit, puis l'avait enlacé, lui chuchotant un « _Tu m'a manqué_ » au creux de son oreille. Lors d'une conversation, Nana n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser cette mémorable question. J'étais déjà impressionné qu'elle ne me l'ai pas posé avant. Elle n'avait pas changé, son attachement à Hachi s'était intensifié, et elle espérait toujours … Malheureusement ma réponse ne fit que la détruire. Lui dire que Nana Komatsu était toujours Nana Ichinose, et que Nobu était toujours avec Yuri, la démoralisait. Alors, comme à son habitude elle élucida un plan pour les rapprocher. Enfantin je trouve. Chacun avait fait son choix, forcer le destin à les réunir, n'y changerait pas grand chose. Enfin, c'est Nana après tout. Nous devions révéler quelque chose à Hachi et, pour ça, il fallait lui écrire. Nana ne se sentait – sois disant – pas prête pour pouvoir lui écrire. Pour ma part, je me trouvais en voyage d'affaire. Il ne restait donc plus que Nobu, étant donné que nous n'avions que peu de nouvelle de Shin. Il c'était donc résigné sans trop montrer de désaccord. J'avais apprit par Nana que Nobu avait passé plus de 2 heures sur cette lettre. Et bien sûr, je n'avais pas eu l'honneur de la lire à mon retour.. Cela m'intriguait légèrement, étant donné qu'on pouvait s'attendre à tout sa part. Les rues était déserte, seul quelque couples se tenaient la main marchant le long des trottoirs. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant un immense bâtiment surveillé par des vigiles. Lui donnant la monnaie j'ouvris ma portière en même temps. Prenant mes bagages de ma main gauche, je sortis ma carte d'identité de l'autre. Les vigiles la contempla scrupuleusement. Ils me confirmèrent de passer et de me dirigeait à l'accueil. Je sortis une cigarette puis l'alumai avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Quel audace n'est-ce pas ? La réceptionniste me sourit me laissant passé sans prendre le temps de connaître mes raisons ou de me faire une remarque. Tant mieux, je pourrais lui faire la surprise comme ça. Je montai les escalier, jusqu'au troisième étage. Arrivé devant la porte portant le numéro 770, je sonnai. J'entendis un éternuement, et le bruit de la clef tournait dans la serrure. Une jeune femme aux cheveux chatin se présenta à moi, ses yeux étaient écarquillé et ses lèvres légèrement entrouverte. Je sentis que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle ne se retint pas. Posant sa main contre sa bouche elle baissa la tête pleurant à chaud de larme. Prenant l'arrière de sa tête je l'attira contre moi. Elle s'agrippa à ma veste sans s'arrêter de pleurer pour autant. Nous étions seul dans ce couloir aux lumière tamisé, seul le bruit des pleurs de Hachi transperçait se silence hivernal. La revoir m'enchantais.

* * *

Mes doigts glissèrent sur les différentes notes que produisait les cordes. Grattant mélodieusement chacune d'elles avec un médiator, la vibration de mon téléphone portable retentit. Le silence revint donc dans l'appartement. J'attrapai alors la raison de ce silence. Je vis sur l'écran « 1 nouveau message de Yasu ». Je soupirai avant d'appuyer sur la touche « ouvrir », car je savais ce que ce message signifiait. Je savais que j'aurais une montée d'adrénaline en le lisant, que mon cœur raterai un battement, que mon corps commencerait à transpirait, que mes doigts commencerait à trembler, que mon regard fuirai ce message. Et ce fut ces réaction quand le message s'ouvrit. Mais ses réactions étaient plus intensifié que ce que j'avais prévu. Et puis un sentiment s'était manifesté. Un sentiment que je ne pensais pas lieu d'être, pas après tant d'année. Je souffrais. Mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne trouvais pas la raison de ce sentiment. Comme à son habitude Yasu ne s'était pas étalé. Il avait écrit le strict nécessaire. Il avait gardé sous silence les détail affectant. Sûrement pour ne pas me blesser. Ce message n'était autre que : « Je suis bien arrivé chez Hachi. » Hachi … C'est se surnom qui me faisait souffrir, c'était_ elle. _Je me rendis compte alors qu'il étaient actuellement ensemble dans un appartement. Soudain, une vague de jalousie s'installa auprès de Yasu. Parce qu'il pouvait la voir, lui parler … Parce qu'il était présent. Serrant mes poing, je ne répondit rien, me contentant de poser mon portable sur la table basse. Je repris ma guitare en main jouant les mélodie de cette chanson qui me tenait à cœur. Car j'aimais sa douceur, sa délicatesse, sa tendresse, la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Car elle l'a chantait avec tant de sentiments, tant de tristesse autrefois … Oui autrefois, il y a bien longtemps ...

« _Ansu nante konai you ni to, negatta yoru kazoekirenai. _

_Yume mo ai monakushi. Ame ni utareta mama, _

_naiteru, naiteru, naiteru. …_ » (1)

* * *

Je referma le clapet de mon portable. Je n'attendais pas de réponse de sa part. Je le connaissais bien. En ce moment même il devait sûrement se défouler sur sa guitare ou être avec Yuri. Je sentis l'odeur de la caféine me monter aux narines. Ne voulant pas laisser Hachi plus longtemps seule, je sortis de la salle de bain. Le salon était éclairé par des bougies. Elle posa délicatement la tasse de café sur la table basse, puis se retourna vers moi. Elle me fit un sourire. Un sourire forcé, car ses yeux la trahissait. Elle était triste et malheureuse, c'était tellement flagrant. Je la rejoignis posant au passage ma veste sur le porte manteau. Je m'asseyais dans le fauteuil la remerciant pour ce geste. Je sentis qu'elle voulait prendre la parole mais n'osait pas. Ce qui était surprenant. Hachi ne s'était jamais sentit timide en ma présence. Peut être que les années qui ce sont écoulés l'avait renfermé... Je l'aida donc à se détendre prenant moi même la parole.

« Je voulais te voir, Hachi. Avouai-je tout en buvant mon café. »

Elle leva subitement la tête, laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux grand ouverts, elle me fixait comme si je lui avait annoncé que j'étais atteint d'une maladie mortelle.

« Ya … Yasu il ne fallait pas te déranger pour ça … Dit-elle en baissant la tête. »

Heureusement que je ne lui avait pas dit que j'avais passé plus de 13 heures en avion.

« Pour ça ? Répétais-je d'une voix calme.

- Tu es venu car tu te sentais obligé de me soutenir moralement par rapport à la lettre de -

- Je suis venu de ma propre volonté, et parce que je souhaitais te voir. Que ça concerne Nobu ou pas. »

Écrasant mon mégot de cigarette, j'avais lâché cette réponse d'une voix posé et modéré. Je ne voulais pas enfoncer le clou plus qu'il l'était déjà. Je savais pertinemment dans quel état d'esprit on se trouvait quand on recevait subitement des nouvelle d'un être cher après tant d'années. C'était sûrement pour cette raison que Nana avait décidé que l'auteur de la lettre soit Nobu. Elle savait l'impact qu'elle causerai sur Hachi. Et puis, sa vision des choses me déplaisait. Penser que je viendrai par pitié me mettais hors de moi. Cela faisait maintenant trois ans que je ne l'avais pas vu, et elle me manquait. Détournant mon regard sur Nana, je pus apercevoir qu'elle baissait la tête tout en crispant ses mains contre elle.

« Nana … ?

- Je suis terriblement désolé Yasu, tellement ! »

Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même, pleurant toutes les larme de son corps. Je savais pour quelle raison Hachi s'excusait, pourquoi elle pleurait de la sorte et pourquoi elle n'osait pas me regarder en face.

« Nana, je ne tu juge pas. Si tu l'a fait, c'est que tu avais tes raisons. Déclarais-je en lui souriant.

- Ya … Yasu ! »

Elle me regarda, laissant couler les dernières larmes. Je lui fis signe de venir vers moi, et elle acquiesça spontanément. Elle agrippa ses bras autour de mon cou, comme si elle avait peur de tomber encore plus bas. D'être détruite une seconde fois. Je posai ma main droite sur sa nuque, comme signe de réconfort. Prenant une cigarette de l'autre, je soupirai intérieurement. Comment Takumi faisait-il pour ignorer la détresse de sa femme.

* * *

(2) Il était un peu plus de 2 heures du matin. Et ce n'était qu'à cette heure si que je sortais du staff'. C'est avec surprise que je constatai qu'il neigeait. J'aimais particulièrement cette saison. Les journées était courtes, le vent résumé la fraîcheur et annonçait la fin de l'année. Boutonnant mon manteau, je me dirigeai vers le métro. Les bancs étaient vide, pour une fois je ne me bousculais pas pour pouvoir prendre un tramway à la dernière minute. M'installant sur un siège peu confortable, je sortit mon téléphone portable. Je composa le numéro, puis colla le téléphone sur mon oreille. Surprise, je tombai directement sur la messagerie. Je soupirai longuement. Que je pouvais être idiote. Il était tard, il devait sûrement dormir. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'il m'attendrait devant la télé peu importe la fatigue qu'il éprouvait. Une pensée bien égoïste me diriez-vous. Je sais, mais je suis ainsi. Un quart d'heure plus tard, je sortis du métro montant quelques rues silencieuses. Le vent était frais et je commençai à avoir un mal de gorge. Sortant les clefs de mon sac, je montai silencieusement les marches qui amenait jusqu'à son studio. Tournant délicatement la pièce de métal dans la serrure, je refermai la porte derrière moi avec raffinement. L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité. Allumant la lampe de chevet posé à l'entrée, je vis sa guitare acoustique couché au sol. Cela me parut étrange. Généralement il l'a reposait sur son support. M'avançant dans le salon, je vis des partitions éparpillés sur la table basse. Il avait sûrement dû écrire une chanson pour moi, mais une partition en particulier m'attirai. Ce n'était qu'un titre mais cela m'inquiétai d'une certaine manière « _Sentiments accablants _» ne pouvait m'être destiné. Étant fatigué par toutes ses réflexions je décidai de le rejoindre. Replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité, je me dirigea vers la chambre. La lumière qui émanait de la lune sur son corps dénudé le rendait terriblement sexy. Me déshabillant, je me faufila sous les draps collant mon corps froid au siens si chaud. Je me blottis contre lui, cela était devenu une habitude. Parce que j'avais peur qu'elle revienne, qu'elle se l'accapare, qu'elle s'en empare.

* * *

(3) Expirant la fumé entre mes lèvres, je m'arrêtai un instant devant cette fenêtre. Le vent soufflait et la neige ne faisait que tomber. Un moment de nostalgie me revint alors. Elle n'avait fait que pleurnichait parce que cet immeuble ne comportait pas d'ascenseur. Je lui avait répondu que c'était ce qu'il faisait son charme, et elle s'était contentait de me sourire. Un sourire que je n'avais plus vu depuis son … Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, mon paquet de cigarette l'avait fait pour moi. La pression de mes doigts l'avait déformé. Reprenant mon chemin je serra la clef entre mes doigts. J'étais nerveuse, mais excité de l'autre. Mes pas raisonnèrent dans cet immense couloir. J'avais pris cette décision depuis un moment déjà, mais je n'avais jamais eu le cran d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'étais maintenant devant cette porte, celle de mes souvenirs passé, de mes éclats de rires, des moments que je chérissais. Tournant la clef, j'entendis le bruit de la ferrure contre le morceau de métal raisonnait dans le couloir vide. Ouvrant la porte brusquement je n'imaginait pas ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Il ne pouvait pas être là, non cela était impossible. Cet imbécile n'avait plus donné de nouvelle, alors …

* * *

Nos lèvres se croisèrent. Son corps dénudé était au-dessus du mien. Ses cheveux d'un noir corbeaux tombèrent sur ma poitrine. Je transpirais. Je sentis ses lèvres se poser su mon coup. J'attrapai violemment sa nuque, l'incitant à resserrer l'étreinte entre nous. Soudain, je sentis qu'il se laissa tomber sur le côté gauche du lit. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il s'alluma une cigarette, puis resta un moment silencieux avant de briser le silence.

« Reira, je ne peux plus continuer ainsi. »

Mes mains commençaient à trembler, et je sentis mon pou s'accélérer. Que voulait-il dire ? Que notre relation s'arrêtait là ? Que je ne le verrai plus ? Qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ? J'avais peur, peur de ce qu'il voulait dire par « plus continuer ainsi... » Je me redressai lentement, remontant le drap jusqu'à ma poitrine.

« Takumi, qu'est-ce que tu-

- Notre relation se termine ici, Reira. Déclara-t-il froidement.

- Mais, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends tout à coup ? Demandais-je apeuré.

- J'ai eu mon temps. J'ai comblé ton vide pendant ces dernière années. Maintenant repense un peu à lui. Conclu-t-il. »

Il se leva, enfilant sa chemise. Il serra la ceinture de son pantalon, puis mit ses fameuse lunettes noir. Il posa un baiser sur mon front et commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'arrêta avant de l'ouvrir.

« Prend soin de toi. »

Sur ces mots, il referma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Je la regarda un moment, dans l'espoir qu'il fasse demi-tour. Mais cette porte resta close. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains pleurant inlassablement. Je refusais de le laisser partir, même si je savais qu'il était marié, je ne voulais pas qu'il l'a retrouve. Je ne voulais pas qu'il la touche, la caresse, l'embrasse. A qui devais-je donc penser ? Lui seul me comblait … Soudain, le bruit du vibreur de mon portable me fis sursauter.

* * *

Il était couché là, sur ce lit peu confortable. Toujours habillé, il avait simplement enlevé ses chaussures. Il avait dormit toute la matinée. C'était à se demander si ses journées n'étaient pas trop chargés. Et puis, d'après ce que m'avait dit Takumi, Yasu était en Amérique. En Amérique … Mon Dieu ! Il n'aurait tout de même pas fait toutes ces heures de vol pour venir me voir ? Yasu n'aurait pas fait une chose pareille ! Je n'en valais pas le coup … Pourquoi fallait-il que je l'inquiète encore une fois, il en avait déjà assez fait … Je sentis alors la culpabilité m'envahir. Voulant en être sur, je décidai de fouiller les poches de sa veste. Je sentis son portable, des clefs, puis enfin, une matière plus fine. Sortant cela de sa poche je vis que c'était un billet d'avion. En haut à droite était écrit la ville d'embarquement : New York. Puis, en dessous je vis le lieu d'atterrissage, Tokyo. Je baissai la tête. Agrippant le drap je sentis les larmes me montaient au yeux. Ne voulant pas le réveiller par mes pleurs, j'essayais tant bien que mal de les retenir. Mon regard était fixé sur ce billet d'avion, et ma vue commençait à devenir flou.

* * *

« Message envoyé ». Sur cette confirmation je posai mon portable sur la table. Une Black Stones à la main, je contemplais le paysage qui s'offrait à moi depuis le fenêtre. Je n'avais pas revu le groupe depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Car j'avais trop de souci pour les impliquaient là-dedans. Et puis, connaissant le chauve il m'aurait sermonné d'un discours pédagogique pendant plusieurs heures. Nobu quant à lui était perdu. Il ne savais pas comment prendre l'arrivée d'Hachi. Du moins si elle accepté de venir. D'un côté il était « je m'en foutiste » et de l'autre il était incapable de prononcer son nom. A croire que les rôles s'étaient inversés avec le temps. Soudain le calme qui régnait dans l'appartement n'était plus. Je sentis qu'un regard se posa sur moi. Ahuri par sa voix railleuse, je savais que ça ne pouvait-être qu'elle. Nana.

« Shin ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Demanda-t-elle interloqué.

- Aurais-tu perdu la mémoire Nana ? Répondis-je sur un ton posé mais tout de même moqueur. »

* * *

Un bruit de pleur me fis légèrement ouvrir les yeux. Je constatai rapidement que le jour s'était levé depuis un moment déjà. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de me déshabiller, pour cause, j'étais tombé littéralement de fatigue. Tournant la tête de mon côté droit, je remarquai qu'Hachi était effondré au sol tenant une feuille contre sa poitrine. Ses sanglots se faisaient de plus en plus violent. Affolé, je me relevai subitement.

« Hachi ! »

A l'entente de son nom, elle releva soudainement sa tête vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rougis à cause de ses pleurs... Je ne pus m'empêcher d'essuyer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Lâchant un hoquet, elle attrapa mon poignet et le serra contre elle.

« Yasu … Pourquoi … Pourquoi es-tu toujours à ma rescousse ?! Cria-t-elle.

- Nana … Je -

- Tu quoi ?! Coupa-t-elle. »

Je pus apercevoir mon billet d'avion dans sa main droite. Alors je compris, Hachi n'était pas prête à reconnaître ses propres valeurs. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle se dévalorisait toujours autant. Que faisait donc Takumi.

« Nana … »

Elle monta silencieusement sur le lit, puis vint se blottir contre moi tremblante. Je sentis qu'elle s'agrippa à ma chemise, pleurant inlassablement toutes las larmes de son corps. Je ne pouvais m'imaginer que son mari pouvait la laisser dans une telle détresse. Hachi était en manque d'affection.

* * *

(1) La chanson est Kuroi Namida.

(2) Ici c'est Yuri qui parle ( au cas ou )

(2) Et la c'est Nana Osaki ( une amie m'a dit qu'elle avait confondu avec Shin ... )


End file.
